


barriers

by commodus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Actor!Seungcheol, Cameraman!Joshua, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Uni Student!Jeonghan, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodus/pseuds/commodus
Summary: Barriers, lines, spaces, they were meant to be respected.But as Joshua stood behind the camera on the edge of his barrier, watching Seungcheol and Jeonghan through the camera, he understood. They don't really care at all.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	barriers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a fic that I posted last year that I've deleted because I didn't feel like it should be up ;(   
> Though I realize that I don't really want to keep it to myself and let it out just in case people really liked it.   
> I'm still not sure whether I will continue it past chapter 6-7 but do feel free to let me know of your thoughts !

Joshua could say he wasn't a party person, especially one chock full of rowdy people. But then again who does? Who wants to rub sweat and skin with people you don't know? Make idle chat and feign appearances. He sighed and closed his eyes. No, he should stop thinking like this. It's a party celebrating the success of their feature film that he had got to be the cameraman to. It was a great opportunity to network and the alcohol was getting to his head. But here is, outside, tipsy and alone because he felt too nauseous to be in a space he didn't belong in. It almost felt childish. 

Peeking into the see-through sliding door he sees people laughing as one of the actors rolled over drunk on the couch, and Joshua almost felt envious, almost felt like he wished he could have that much fun. 

Maybe Joshua would’ve liked parties if he was a bit more rowdier, but apart from filming Joshua doesn't think they’re all that close. He's just a cameraman, after all. It feels like a barrier, one that he drew and made himself. And he liked having a barrier, depending on where you are on that side of the line, you have a role to play.

It’s what Joshua tried to figure out as Seungcheol stepped into Joshua's barrier, as he stepped outside to the balcony, exposing himself to the cold night air along with him. If he were at the fresh age of 16, Joshua would feel uncomfortable, but closer to his thirties at the ripe age of 25, he greeted the feeling of being uncomfortable and uncertain when faced with the A-list actor, Choi Seungcheol, with a familiar and experienced heart. 

"Hello, Mr Choi" Joshua could see the puffs of white that Seungcheol breathed out. "You did well on the film, it was an honor working with you,"

Their eyes meet, and Joshua feels that maybe he should have gotten used to seeing his face but Seungcheol looks good in a fluffy wool jacket and the cute teddy printed scarf. His skin is pale and blushed red from the alcohol, or the cold, Joshua can't tell.

"You don't have to talk to me in formal language you know," Seungcheol told him with a gentle smile, chuckling as he leaned on the railing. "We're the same age,"

"Oh?" Joshua brows furrowed, trying to remember when he told him about his age. Apart from direction and on set, he hardly remembered ever talking with Seungcheol outside of work, much less himself. Perceptive, Seungcheol interjects.

"I mean- sorry, I- um," Seungcheol stutters, chuckling. "I'm a fan of your work," he said. "So it was an honor of mine to have worked with you," Joshua's age, credentials and work has been online - Seungcheol would've known if they were the same age. Joshua can't lie to himself. It's flattering to know that someone as well-known as Seungcheol knows his work. They weren't really unique or special, to Joshua anyway; documentaries on animals, small acting shorts, and movies where he was allowed to have some creative freedom as he worked with the director. It was only by chance he managed to land on this particular one, where A-list actor Choi Seungcheol was acting in too. Choi Seungcheol, who is a fan of his work.

"Oh, thank you so," Joshua smiles a bit, and bows. "I would never have taken you for a documentary person," he chuckled. 

"You would be surprised," Seungcheol laughed, eyes looking distant to the buildings before them. "I just like how you see things," he explains. Joshua positions his body like him, but his head turns to Seungcheol as he spoke. "You have a particular way of filming, did you know that?" 

"Um well," Joshua thought to himself. "I do have a certain aesthetic I go for -"

"Do you remember that time when you called me a hawk?" 

At this, Joshua's eyes widens. he feels heat rushing up from his neck to his face as embarrassment filled his face. When did he? "S-sorry? I did? "

Seungcheol laughs apologetically, feeling sorry as he watched the red in Joshua's face grow. but all Joshua is thinking that this conversation isn't going well at all. "At one of the shoots, when we were reviewing footage with Director Kim, you said I looked like I was a hawk," 

Joshua remembers then, of what he said, and finally comes to the same page. "Oh," He must've felt so embarrassed he buried it away. 

"Yeah and you said, I looked like I was a predator catching my prey," Seungcheol continued, amused. 

"You do, you look like you're . looking for something," he replies. Seungcheol chuckles at it and Joshua's hyper aware of the space between them, which Seungcheol closes by leaning on the railing from behind, his body facing the building now.

"That's interesting" Seungcheol hums. "What do you think I'm looking for?" 

Joshua shrugged. He suddenly wanted this conversation to be over, to retreat back to his former role. Seungcheol isn't intimidating, but Joshua isn’t comfortable with the air between them. Though he would be lying if he didn't want to continue talking. It's intriguing to know what Seungcheol sees in his work. Especially since it's the first time they've talked on an one-on-one occasion, without cameras, without their film crew. Just them. Joshua wouldn't have thought to be able to be in this situation in the first place.

Silence settles into the air after Joshua's shrug, but mostly as Seungcheol seemed like he was thinking. Though, Joshua on the other hand, takes the silence with grace as he always does, preferring the silence rather than the idle chat. He takes another sip of his drink. The silence doesn't last long, because he's curious. What does he mean about how Joshua sees? It was the first time he'd heard this about his own work. So he asks. "What exactly do you mean that … you like how I see things?"

Seungcheol takes a while before he answered, humming and closing his eyes. “I meant that… you like to stage the camera in a way that’s… unconventional… “ At that, Seungcheol's eyes glazed over with an indistinguishable expression, chin resting in the palm of his hands. After a small silence Joshua had allowed it to go, he finally answered. "Do you want me to show you?"

/

Well this wasn't where he thought the conversation would end up. 

Joshua stood at the parking lot of the apartment building that had resided in the more glamorous streets of Korea, manicured bushes, white walls absent of any blemishes and cars that surely costs more than his student debt, probably, littering the streets. His face was hidden with a mask and wearing a grey cap - all as instructed by Seungcheol, who on that night had requested that he had come here to "show" the answer to his question. 

It was so fucking dumb.Why did he follow his instruction. Seungkwan told him before he didn't have good vibes from Seungcheol but he had always waived his worries off just because the actor had stolen his banana milk in the refrigerator once. And now he regrets ever telling him off. Seungkwan always had a 6th sense for this shit. 

And yet. 

/

_ "If I could speak directly - _

_ "Feel free to Joshua. Please. I don't want to make you uncomfortable," _

_ Joshua breathed in sharply. He could feel his heart thumping wildly, as anyone would be apprehensive right? If a person in power was telling you to go to their house, disguised, just so that they could show you what they mean about your camera skills.  _

_ "If I could speak directly," Joshua said, trying again. "We personally don't know each other. I think this is very suspicious and I don't know why you wouldn't just show me what you mean like, I don't know? On your phone?" Joshua felt heat rising to his face and to be honest, he shouldn’t be saying all this so rudely, especially to someone with a higher status than him. Seungcheol could probably render Joshua out of his job easily if he wished.  _

_ Instead, Seungcheol's lips pressed into a thin line, frowning as he looked behind him, and Joshua remembered that - right, there was still a party ongoing behind him. The main star of the film was gone from the party and it wouldn’t be long before someone would find them. "It's rather… personal and selfish request," Seungcheol said softly and almost, unsurely. “I would ask to meet with you at a more comfortable space like in a cafe, but…” he trailed off.  _

Personal and selfish?  _ Joshua thought to himself. He bit his lip, and then took a look at Seungcheol again. He looked earnest. Genuine. From the time they’ve worked together, Seungcheol had nothing but good will and was pleasant to work with. But it could’ve been an act. And whatever this is that he wants to show… or what would come after would be crazy.  _

_ He hopes.  _

_ “Okay,” Joshua nodded. “I’ll go,”  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
